


山系列2：徒步旅行

by Kackia



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom, 瞳耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kackia/pseuds/Kackia
Summary: 系列第2篇，发生在同一山脉下的不同世界的故事黑化深井冰ooc





	山系列2：徒步旅行

这里的天气燥热难安，展耀不知道自己哪根神经搭错线会同意白羽瞳一起过来，穿越这片山脉计划需要5天，走到一半，忽然来了一场大暴雨，一组人紧忙搭建帐篷躲雨，展耀坐下后沈蜜也坐到他旁边。  
沈蜜，比他小一级，展耀跟这个女生不熟，知道她还是白羽瞳在旅行之前给他看了这个女孩子的照片。

“我这个学妹挺喜欢你的，她这次也跟着一起。”  
“你认真的？”  
“当然。而且，这个学妹，你如果对她提出什么，她一定不会拒绝。”  
展耀试图揣测出白羽瞳的居心，他将白羽瞳上下打量了一番。  
“好。”展耀回答他，“但我不明白你是想干什么。”

白羽瞳。  
展耀忽然想到他。白之前说要在后面待一会观察一些石头，让他们先走，他们之间有一定的距离，白羽瞳这时候大概会先找个地方躲雨，只是不晓得他会不会迷路，毕竟这片区域指南针不起作用。

“以前这里发生过很多奇异现象，下面的村户说这里有山神，他们把指南针失效也归结于此。”刚上来时沈蜜对他们说过这件事，讲完她笑了一下，“磁场问题罢了，过去人受教育程度不高，只能靠神化不懂的东西给自己心理安慰，这些迷信也就跟着传了下来。”

白羽瞳与沈蜜在的这个社团平时就爱组织一些探险，历经过不少稀奇古怪的地方，对这些传闻见怪不怪了，展耀是学心理学的，点点头认同了沈蜜的说法。

等到暴雨停了，白羽瞳也没见回来，其他人发现到这异样，最先提出问题的是吴博。“要去找吗？”他问。  
展耀从帐篷里出来，抬头看了看天色。“沿原路回去看看，分开找吧，下雨后坑坑洼洼比较多，小心一点，天黑前记得回来。”  
“行。”吴博的恋人唐檬答应下来，“那你和沈蜜，我和吴博，ok吗？”  
“好。”展耀点点头，唐檬给了沈蜜一个意会的笑容，沈蜜朝她眨眨眼。  
“另一个望眼镜在哪？”吴博举了举手中的望眼镜，“不知道为什么这个坏了。”  
“不是吧？怎么坏的？这还是跟学校借的呢。”唐檬把望眼镜拿过来，展耀看见那望远镜镜片基本完碎。  
“另一个我早上用过，用完给了白羽瞳。”展耀说完沉思了一会，跪下来开始翻起自己的登山包。  
“你在找什么？”沈蜜问。  
他没有回答，过了一会停下动作，抬头看向唐檬和吴博，“你们先去吧，我这边还要找点东西。”  
“哦…”吴博虽然好奇但没问，“那我和唐檬先走了。”  
“恩。”  
唐檬和吴博走后，展耀两手空空把胳膊从包里伸了出来。  
“你刚才在找什么吗？”沈蜜又问了一遍。  
“没什么，就是我爸以前给过我一把折叠刀。”展耀说，眼珠子转了一圈，“昨天还用过，但是不知道为什么现在找不到了。”

知道事情的两人对此都心存疑虑，但太阳快下山了，他们决定尽快找人。两人一边往回走一边喊白羽瞳的名字，这附近相当安静，吴博和唐檬在另一处的大喊声隐隐约约能传回展耀这边，黄昏临近时，他们找到中午白羽瞳停下来看石头的地方。  
“这是什么？”沈蜜发现一处地方，展耀走了过去。  
那是一堆石头，摆在地上拼成某种图案，有几块被风吹歪，沈蜜按照其余石头摆放顺序的逻辑，拼出一个图案。  
“三角形？扇形？谁摆的？白羽瞳？”她好奇道。  
“不一定，”展耀说，“你看着它，想到什么？”  
沈蜜把目光放到地上摆出的图案上，有一丝不解。  
“正好13个石子。”十三这个数字在一些文化中是有一定涵义的，这片区域恰好是其中之一。  
“你是说这带着某种宗教意味？”她反应很快。  
“你相信吗？”展耀问。  
沈蜜的注意力从那些石头中抽出，放在展耀身上，展耀是学心理学的，这个问话不太像他。  
“我是无神论者。”她说道，拿起相机对着石头拍了一张，“其实也可能是白羽瞳跟我们玩的一个把戏，但值得研究一下，先拍下来以免忘记。”  
展耀淡淡笑了笑，“图案不复杂，你能轻松排列出来，就能轻松记住。”  
忽然不远处传来一道枪声，有人大叫了一声，沈蜜和展耀对视了一眼，随即循着声音追了过去。到了那边便看到吴博把唐萌抱在怀里，唐萌背靠着他们身体发抖，他们面前的草地上摆着一具黑山羊尸体，血液还未固化，身上有几个弹孔，被打穿的表面被焦灼的皮毛还冒着缕缕青烟。展耀眉头皱了起来，沈蜜也是一副瞠目结舌的模样，她奇怪地打量了一眼面前的情侣。  
“这是什么情况？你们私自带了枪？”她其实更想问其他的。  
“没有！我们走过来的时候还没见到它，刚才忽然听到有人在身后开枪…一转头它就在我们身后了！”唐檬解释道。  
沈蜜听不明白：“在你们身后开枪？这里这么空，你见到有其他人吗？”  
“他们不可能带枪。”展耀起身，手指贴着鼻子，眼睛盯着动物被打烂的肚皮，那只鹿已经死透。  
“散弹枪造成的伤口。”他们出来找人都穿着简单便装，就算他们之间有人私藏枪支，也不可能藏得了这种枪。  
其余三人脸色都开始发白。  
“先回去吧。”展耀环顾了一下四周，整理好自己的情绪，“天快黑了。”

四人回去的路上一路无话，展耀煮了锅面条，另外三个没食欲，草草食完结束。之前展耀和白羽瞳搭一个帐篷，帐篷收好都是三个男生背，现在白羽瞳人不见了，帐篷剩下两个，唐檬和沈蜜住一块，吴博和展耀挤在一起。

“你觉得白羽瞳怎么样了？”  
两个帐篷挨得近，男生听到了女生那边的谈话。  
“我不知道，希望他没事吧。”沈蜜说。  
“你说那些山神的传说有没有可能是真的？”唐檬还是有些惊魂未定。  
“别讲那些有的没的，不可能的事。”沈蜜最讨厌这些牛鬼神蛇的话题。  
“那我们明天还要多等一天吗？”唐檬问。  
“看展耀怎么说吧，他说等我就等。”  
唐檬沉默了一会。  
“去找救援会不会好点？”  
“周边全是山，哪有救援？”沈蜜说完，才反应到唐檬背后的意思，“你是想先走？”  
“我明天和吴博商量一下，救援更专业，交给他们更好。”  
“哦，”沈蜜语气不太快活，唐檬就是想先走了。“随你。”她回道，之后就没再发声。

男生的帐篷，展耀开着手电筒拿着一本书在看。  
“你上山前还带了一本书？专业类的？”吴博问，展耀学霸的名号在学校是出名的。  
“小说，挺有意思，想尽快读完。”  
“说什么的？”  
“一个天生缺乏情感的人找寻活着的意义。”  
“我觉得人活着本身就没什么意义。”吴博说。吴博给展耀留下的印象挺糙的，这句话倒令展耀对吴博有些刮目相看，展耀难得把眼皮从书面上抬起来：“是吗？”  
“是吧。你想想，每个人活在世上的时候，对自己是有意义的吗？其实都是对他人的。”大概是觉得扯得太远，吴博转移到其他话题。他看到展耀胸前的项链。  
“我看到白羽瞳上山前买过这个。”吴博说。项链上的吊坠是一块圆锥。  
“村民认为戴这个东西可以防止被山神带走，”展耀看向吴博，“其实就是旅游纪念品。你要吗？我送给你？”  
“不了，”吴博回绝，“这种性价比极不值的旅游景品也就白大少爷这种人舍得买了，还一次买两。”语气听着有点酸，展耀轻声笑了一下，将吊坠拿在眼前借着月光观摩了一下：“大概吧。”他用着轻不可闻的声音说：“你有没有想过白羽瞳一直都在，没有和我们分开过。”  
吴博眼皮耷拉着，快速睡过去了。

早上沈蜜喊他们起床，吴博赖着床还想睡一会，展耀听沈蜜语气着急，爬起来拉开了帐篷拉链，第一眼就察觉沈蜜状态不是很好。  
“唐檬不见了。”她说，几乎咬着下唇说了那句话，准备睡回笼觉的吴博听到这句话顿了一下后立刻起了身，“什么？”像是咬到舌头一样停了一秒，“谁不见了？”  
展耀抿了抿嘴唇，“你是怎么确定她不见而不是她有可能去了附近某处做什么事？你等了很久？”  
吴博听了把眼神锁在了沈蜜身上，沈蜜有些不安。  
“昨天夜里，唐檬要去上厕所，让我陪她，我因为她说要提前走的事情对她有些不爽，没答应，跟她说如果要人陪就喊吴博陪着，”沈蜜的语气有些懊悔，“她见劝不动我，就自己出去了，我随手把扯开的蚊帐挂回去，很快又睡着了，今天早上起来，蚊帐挂着，但是帐篷拉链开着。”她咽了咽口水，“看起来是从半夜一直保持到我醒来。”  
吴博的脸色差到了极点，他强压着情绪爬出帐篷，“我先去周围找找。”回头看了一眼沈蜜，眼神中掺杂着不明确的情绪，“希望能尽快找到。”  
看着吴博走远，沈蜜深呼吸一口气。  
“你昨晚，有听到唐檬喊吴博吗？”她问道，展耀摇摇头，“我睡眠虽然一向比较浅，但可能昨天有点累吧，什么动静都没注意到。”  
沈蜜沉默了一会，“你知道那件事吗？唐檬之前出轨被吴博发现，闹得很大。”她低声说道，即刻又自嘲般苦笑，“对不起，这种时候提这个干嘛…还是先找唐檬要紧吧。”  
他们跟随吴博其后，三人在可视距离内分开行动，大声喊着唐檬的名字，但没有任何反馈，这片地方空旷地连回音都没有，一眼望去皆是平川草原，山脉起伏遮掩的地方还在很远，唐檬除非连夜用跑的，不然不可能走出他们目前站的位置的视野之外。  
“有没有可能回营地去了？”沈蜜提到，天空又开始阴沉，展耀抬眼望了望天，“只能先回去看看了。”吴博神经紧张，对这个提议不抱太大希望，他有一种莫名的心慌，不仅仅是唐檬不见这件事，可他理不出来缘由。唐檬回去也是一种可能，他期望尽早确认到唐檬的安全。  
离扎营地还剩十几米的时候，展耀注意到那块区域飘起烟，有人升了篝火，吴博本来在他们身后，看到营地的景象后几乎是立即加快脚步跑了过去，靠近的同时呼喊着唐檬的名字，直到帐篷背面处那个人影出现时，吴博脸上的欢喜僵硬在那。  
是失踪了一天一夜的白羽瞳。  
沈蜜从昨天起一直低沉的情绪在看到白羽瞳后终于有所回转，“是白队。”这是这个社团的人对白羽瞳的称呼，尽管吴博与唐檬才是资历最老的，但所有人都将白羽瞳默认为他们的队长。她拉着展耀的胳膊想一起过去，转眼发现展耀的嘴唇抿成一条线，眼神警惕地看着前方，在发现她在看他之后迅速缓和了面部表情，牵出一个不咸不淡的笑，“过去吧。”

他们到了白羽瞳跟前，沈蜜拍了拍白羽瞳胳膊，“哎，你去哪了？担心死我们了知不知道。”  
白羽瞳听到这话摆出一副不懂的表情：“我不就在后面看石头吗？”  
沈蜜听了不太快活，语气带上一点责备：“你看石头能看一天一夜啊？”  
白羽瞳看起来更加不明白了，“什么一天一夜？顶多一小会功夫吧。你们怎么在这里扎营？不继续往前走了吗？对了，唐檬姐呢？”  
“你在胡扯八道什么呀。”沈蜜还没来得及说白羽瞳你别玩了，一滴滴豆大的雨珠从天上砸下来。  
“怎么搞的，你们之前不是做了天气预报的功课吗？”白羽瞳一边嘟囔一边打开帐篷支起来。展耀阻止了他，“你先跟我来。”让沈蜜把吴博带回帐篷，展耀自己则把白羽瞳拉到隔壁那顶，白羽瞳看到里面乱成一团表情有点嫌弃。  
“早上着急出去没有收拾。”展耀说，坐了下来，白羽瞳跟着坐到他旁边。“唐檬不见了，我们一直在找她。”  
“这附近都找了吗？”白羽瞳问。  
展耀没有回答他，反而紧盯住他的眼睛，问了另外一个问题。  
“你不知道她在哪吗？”  
白羽瞳看着他，慢慢扯出一个笑容。  
“你们去那片树林里找过吗？”

那片树林。

一直在旁边帐篷听他两对话的吴博把头抬了起来，脸上有一瞬间的茫然，沈蜜觉得他很奇怪，问他怎么了？  
“我们为什么不去树林找？”  
“树林？……”  
沈蜜喃喃念了两遍才突然意识到，那片树林，明明就在几百米之外，他们的可视范围之内，为什么一直被他们忽略掉？仿佛眼睛扫过去后脑中就失去了对它的记忆？  
在她思虑这件事时，吴博已经冲进了雨幕  
“你搞什么！？”她想拉住吴博，却连带着被拉出去一两米，吴博把她甩开，动静不小，白羽瞳与展耀从帐篷中微微探出头，看到吴博直往那片树林奔去，一道电闪雷鸣，雨像瀑布一样倾洒下来，沈蜜被吓倒，捂着耳朵回到帐篷里，吴博眼见已经跑进那片树林，追不上去了，沈蜜问：怎么办？白羽瞳说：先等雨停再看。  
这场暴雨下了很久才停，展耀喊白羽瞳一起去树林看看。  
“三个人在一起安心些。”沈蜜说，跟了上去。白羽瞳眼神在沈蜜和展耀之间转动。  
“那一起吧。”  
他们走到树林外，里面的树长得很密切，一眼望不到里。  
“吴博大概就是从这里进去的。”白羽瞳说道，沈蜜与展耀在他后面，他作为头阵往里前进，在踏入没几步时，白羽瞳停住了。  
“我不能进去…”他半捂着头，看起来不太舒服。  
“怎么了？”沈蜜问。  
“我不能进去。”白羽瞳开始往外走，展耀盯着他，眼神像是在分析什么。  
“白羽瞳，你为什么不能进去？”展耀问，目光锁死在白羽瞳脸上。  
白羽瞳脸上出现一种懵懂的状态，“我不知道…有什么东西警告我，警告我不能进去。”  
“白羽瞳，你到底怎么了？为什么疑神疑鬼的？我们三个人必须得在一起啊。”在一旁的沈蜜拉住他的胳膊想把他带进去，被展耀阻止了。  
“就让他先回去吧。”展耀瞥了一眼白羽瞳，又看回沈蜜，“我们两个进去看也可以。”  
沈蜜像是在挣扎着什么，犹豫了好一会，说道，“好吧。”  
白羽瞳默默扫了他们一眼，又将眼神收回去了。

白羽瞳回去后，展耀在前面带路，她紧跟其后，树林里比较暗，蚊虫很多，沈蜜开始后悔自己为什么不带个手电筒和驱蚊水过来，天再暗一点这里估计就看不见了，走了一段路之后，展耀在前面停下。  
“找到了吗？”她绕过展耀的后背往前看，整个人惊住了。  
那是坐在地上的吴博，和旁边肤色发青明显已经是死人的唐檬，吴博双手捂住脸，自言自语着什么，沈蜜无法听清，她试图冷静下来，小心翼翼地喊了吴博的名字，吴博却像是沉浸在自己的世界，对自己被喊毫无反应，展耀做了个手势，让沈蜜待在原地，上前查看情况。  
靠近之后，展耀注意到吴博在哭，展耀看了眼地上，唐檬的眼睛没有闭起，表情停留在惊讶的那一刻，视线望着上方，脖子上是被掐的淤青。  
展耀站了起来，地上有一些碎石子，他抬头看了看天，离日落大概不剩多长时间了，回到被吓得有些回不过神的沈蜜面前，展耀在她耳边说了什么，沈蜜看了看他，微微点头，离开了这个地方。  
现在就剩吴博与展耀两人了。  
故事也就此将近尾声。  
“你做到了。”  
他讲。  
吴博终于起了反应，茫然地抬头看着展耀。  
展耀在地上找到一块尖锐的石子，他抚摸着面前一棵老树粗糙的树皮，对吴博说道，“你一直在试图理清这件事，总觉得不停有片段冒出，你的眼睛和记忆在同步收到的信息。”他用那颗石子在树皮上划着什么，“那天晚上，唐檬把你喊起来，你往她的帐篷里看去，你看到里面睡着的人是谁？”  
吴博嘴唇泛白。  
“我看到了、我看到了…沈…不是…白…白…”  
“白羽瞳。”展耀替他说道。  
“白羽瞳…？白羽瞳…”  
“唐檬出卖了你，第二次，你在夜里陪着你女友往前走，走了很远，明明你跟她一起来是想挽回她，可是你挽回不了她，你想到这一点你感到自己的男人尊严被彻底践踏，于是你——”展耀在这里留白。  
“我杀了她，我把她按在地上，掐死了她。”吴博开始喃喃自语，他的五官皱在一起，看起来痛苦至极。  
“可是你为什么不去找白羽瞳呢？”展耀用一种孩子般好奇地不带杂质地语气问道，眼睛盯着面前的树，继续在树上刻画着。  
“因为他比你年轻，比你条件优秀，你讨厌他，可是你懦弱，不敢反抗他，那么就不仅仅是出轨的问题了，你甚至把对白羽瞳的恨加在她身上，所以你能果断地杀死她，只因为你不敢去对付白羽瞳。”  
“不是！！！！”吴博的眼睛通红，“只是一个白羽瞳而已，我有什么对付不了？我当然可以，我处理完她我就会去找他。”吴博看起来非常愤怒，说话带着嘶吼。  
展耀在树皮上的作业终于只剩最后一部分，第十三个点，合起来为一个三角形。  
他把用过的石头放进了吴博手里，拿下脖子上的项链，摆动起项链上的吊坠，吴博盯着他的动作，像是整个人被迷住了一眼，随后展耀眼睛看向远处，吴博也跟着看过去。  
“他来了。”展耀说，“他将来到这里，站在你面前，你会怎么做。”  
“杀了他。”吴博回答，眼神呆滞。

沈蜜隔了很远听到吴博在大喊大叫什么，她加快脚步，之后树林里又变得非常安静，没过一会，她见到展耀从在往外走，两人在中途相遇。  
“吴博刚才怎么了？”  
“情绪一时奔溃，我用催眠暂时让他冷静了。”  
“催眠…？”沈蜜眼睛瞪大了些，“你会这个？”  
“上山之后才第一次使用的。”  
“我以为这都是小说中虚构的东西，不是真实存在的。”沈蜜说。  
“你有没有想过你为什么突然对三这个数字很执着？”展耀忽然说道。  
沈蜜脸上出现一丝迷茫，“什么？”  
展耀眼皮半垂下来，用一种悲悯的语气说道，“你很聪明，或许你很快就能意识到了，但无论如何，你都会完成三这个数字，假如你求生意识够强，或许能从里面逃出来。”  
虽然最后的结果都是一样的。  
展耀恢复到平时的状态，“我要去白羽瞳那里处理点事，你先把东西带给吴博吧。”他说，沈蜜也清醒过来，回了一句简单的“哦。”没有其他。

只剩下白羽瞳了。

展耀回到营地，白羽瞳在帐篷里擦拭什么东西，展耀打开两张折叠椅，将白羽瞳喊出来，两人面对面坐下。  
“你之前说你是看完石头直接来找我们，我想问问你，今天是我们出来的第几天？”展耀双手叠在一起，向前倾斜。  
白羽瞳看起来很不解，“第三天啊？”  
“13这个数字代表着什么？”展耀继续问。  
白羽瞳双眼开始迷茫起来。  
“死。”  
展耀开始利用周围的物件在地上摆出一个图形。  
“如果有人站在这里面？”  
“死。”  
这样，无论逃出来的是沈蜜或者吴博，都不会有所改变了。最终，白羽瞳会自己站到这个圈里，进行他所下达的指令。  
“那么，看着这个。”展耀取下项链，白羽瞳目光呆滞地看向那块吊坠，“白羽瞳，现在你……”展耀用轻柔地声线缓缓叙述道。  
从此以后，白羽瞳也不会再出现在他面前，使他生厌。

是的，白羽瞳是特殊的，特殊地令他讨厌。

自从有意识以来，展耀便发觉自己感知不到任何东西，喜悦，痛苦，难过，这些几乎每个人都拥有着的，他感觉不到。他行尸走肉般活在这个世上，借着周围人的表现学习该有的情绪，该有的情感，他想的，他想去感知，想去拥有，但这种无法获得逐渐令他内心中的一部分变质，生出某种欲望的枝芽，促使他实施一些事。

他的第一次实验，也是来之前的唯一一次，是杀死了白羽瞳家的猫，那只猫被养得很漂亮，平时与他很亲密——再好不过的对象。谁也不会想到一个平时表现爱猫的小男孩会将一只猫处理成这样，即便在外人看来这个小男孩与那只猫的主人不太合。

——不太合。小展耀想起，不是他单方向与白羽瞳不合。他试过与白羽瞳交好，用那些他掌握来的人际交往的手段，可即便他成为所有大人的宠儿，同龄人普遍信任的好友，白羽瞳却像是看穿了所有一样，与他时刻保持着距离，久而久之，小展耀也不想再费力讨好他，既然没有人察觉他不同，也便不再需要多一个白羽瞳帮他佐证。

而就在他把那只猫处理到一半的时候，白羽瞳出现了，展耀都不知道他在那里站了多久，白羽瞳半倚在墙上，看着他似笑非笑，头一次，仿佛身上的血液凝固了一般，紧张，不安，那些情绪像是恢复在他身体里，令他掌握不住手掌，将刀砸在地上。  
那一刻，展耀想立刻从那里逃离——他也的确逃了。展耀跑回了房间里才回过神，往窗下一看白羽瞳已经不见了，连带着猫的尸体。若不是草地上留下的一滩血，展耀甚至以为自己做了一个梦。  
之后他在等待中焦急于白羽瞳向别人告发他这件事，而他该做什么样的回应，思用什么理由解释，再怎么把问题推给白羽瞳，不断思考不断推翻。  
直到过了几天也没有人向他责问过这件事。  
“羽瞳的猫不见了，你有看到过吗？”展耀放学遇到他们家人在街上散着寻猫启事，白羽瞳的父亲招手喊他过去问道。  
展耀没有回话，不安地望向白羽瞳，而白羽瞳却放了一叠纸到他怀里，“找不着了，你可以帮我一起找吗？”那是白羽瞳第一次向展耀主动搭话，对于白羽瞳的这个请求，展耀第一时间很不解，突然，他意识过来白羽瞳的意图，而他在得不到主导权的情况下只能被动地绕进白羽瞳的圈套，就在那一瞬间，展耀涌起了某种情绪，一种厌恶，极端的厌恶。在对所有人所有事都无所谓的情况下，他甚至开始讨厌起这种对白羽瞳的特殊。  
而此次，他将会彻底除掉他，除掉这个他人生中的不稳定因素。  
就在展耀决心这一切都将了结时，面前本在接受催眠的白羽瞳忽然笑了一下，打断了所有的思路，展耀的眼睛稍稍瞪大。  
“他们都说你很聪明，但我觉得你更像个笨蛋，” 白羽瞳站起身来，倒了两杯水，递向展耀其中一个，展耀抬头看他。  
“柠檬汁。”  
白羽瞳举了举面前的杯子，又坐了下来。  
“第一次你给我催眠，我没有按照你的指示去做，反而消失一天一夜，出现后行为古怪，这时候哪怕你多防范一点，都大概能意识到你的催眠失败了。可是你没有，我想是对其他人的成功让你判断出你对我的催眠只是出现了某种分差，但你没有失败。”  
展耀的脸色就如同那杯中的果汁一样发白发灰，白羽瞳把另一个杯子放在他面前，靠在椅背上，嘴角勾笑。  
“你是怎么做到的。”过了许久，展耀问出这句话，声音有些沙哑。这句话显得很被动，可他想不出去问其他的。  
白羽瞳像是听到非常有意思的问题，他将身体前倾，两人脸离得很近，白羽瞳盯着展耀的眼睛，仿佛那是某个入口，从其将展耀内里看尽。  
“你知道吗？你学心理学，你研究别人，我研究你。”  
杯子中未溶解的粉末往下沉去，展耀觉得仿佛自己也跟着沉入杯底，在漫长的煎熬中融化殆尽。  
远处传来呼声，白羽瞳往声源望去，沈蜜远远地往这里走来，脸与衣服都被血染红，她喊着白羽瞳的名字，每一句都声嘶力竭。  
“看来是她赢了。”白羽瞳说道。  
展耀的眼睛往另一边瞥去，他不动声色地扫了一眼营地周边可利用的东西，计算沈蜜此时的距离，终于，展耀发现了，那样东西，可使他在这最后扳回一局，白羽瞳现在的注意力在沈蜜身上，而他只要够快，只要够快——  
他的腿迅速迈开，不留任何犹豫的机会，往外跑去，他的余光瞄见白羽瞳还没来得及察觉，那他只要更快一点，离那样东西更近，得到它，然后进行下一步行动，他就能扳回这一局，就差两三米，两米、一米…到了，就快触手可及时，一只手从背后将他的胳膊拦住，他往前挣扎，拦住他的那个人加重力道。  
伴随着一个动作，他忽然停止了挣扎，展耀的瞳孔放大，他缓慢地低头，看向自己的腹部，液体迅速将他的深色衬衫浸湿，与此同时，刀尖仍旧在向里深入。  
展耀的腿晃了一下，大量的空气从鼻腔和喉咙灌入他的肺部，却不能使他更清醒，他的身体向下落去，白羽瞳接住了他，慢慢将他放下，放到自己的腿上  
“你的伤口会被简单包扎，但不会被消毒，如果感染会很疼，但你要忍着，两三天后我们就能下山，满身血污狼狈不堪，路人会发现我们，通知警察，他们会试图搜索，逼问，找出破绽，但我们的口述将与最合理的案发过程高度一致，然后一切即会成立。”  
白羽瞳说道，声音很轻，也很温柔，然而每个字都如同铁烙，深刻地落在展耀逐渐抽离的意识里，展耀捂着不断出血的伤口，呼吸渐重，手掌轻微地抽搐。

“当然，得等你下一次醒来后我们再串通好统一口径。”

展耀想说什么，大脑运转的速度却逐步减慢，他应该回些什么，他需要回些什么，而那些词语停留在他舌尖，他不知怎样开口，这时，他忽然想到一个问题，一个他早就该想到的问题。  
“是你把猫送到花园的吗？”他问，胸腔用力地起伏。他等待着他的回答。  
此时时间仿佛在慢速流转，白羽瞳像是沉默了许久，又像是只停留了一秒，展耀看到一只色彩靓丽的蝴蝶从白羽瞳身后扑朔着它的翅膀，抖动的花粉在空气中细微可见，白羽瞳张口了，每一个嘴型的动作都在牵扯展耀心脏的收缩。  
白羽瞳说了很简单的一句话，而展耀反应了很久才意识过来他在说什么。  
“是或不是，又有什么必要呢？”  
白羽瞳向他凑近，在他逐渐垂下的眼皮上落下轻轻一吻。  
“睡吧。”  
那声音如同飘落的鹅毛一样沉浮在展耀思维中。  
“现在你就是我的猫了。”白羽瞳说，“睡吧。”  
白羽瞳的手心磨搓着他的手掌，热度像火，在所有的底牌亮出后，互相携带着对方的秘密成为共犯，等待着最终融为一体。  
展耀终于明白白羽瞳想要的是什么。  
他的伪装，他的私密，他见不得人的欲想，他的本我，白羽瞳将它们全部剥离曝光，他要他在他面前一丝不挂，一无所有。  
突然，千万种情绪缠绕在他脑海中，仿佛以前所遗失的在此刻全部涌了上来，百转千回流串成一句话。  
他费力地眨了眨眼。  
那本小说主人公的最后一句话。

我想要感知，哪怕只有疼痛。

于是最后的最后，展耀回握住白羽瞳的手。  
他沉沉睡去。  
Fin.

 

 

解释一下原本想写的构想但没写出来的：  
展耀：Psychopath设定，没有任何感觉，第一次犯案被白羽瞳发现，之后一直被白羽瞳压制，没再出过事，大学接触到心理学，学习到催眠操纵，跃跃欲试，正巧遇到白羽瞳邀请，隔离人烟的山脉，炎热天气，山神传说，等等，是一个非常好实施操纵的环境，于是他在这里实施了他的计划，尽管白羽瞳出现差错，但是他也准备充足，总能保持计划顺利实施。

吴博线：尽管白羽瞳比他小资历比他浅，却风头大于他许多，看起来对白羽瞳不满，实际对白羽瞳存在一定的畏惧。被展耀催眠后（“你有没有想过白羽瞳一直都在，没有和我们分开过。”），女友喊醒他，他通过拉链敞开的帐篷看见沈蜜，已经被催眠的他讲沈蜜当成白羽瞳，以为女友出轨白羽瞳，怀着女友对自己二次背叛的恨与对白羽瞳的畏戒，他将仇恨对象选择在女友身上，将女友抛尸，第二天起来，听到沈蜜说昨天和【她】睡在一起的唐檬不见了，（Sorry又没写出来）记忆被搅乱，看见尸体后，记忆开始一点点回来，展耀在树林里进行了第二次催眠，催眠指示是杀死白羽瞳。这时沈蜜在吴博眼中也是被催眠成白羽瞳的，沈蜜先来，他会杀了沈蜜，沈蜜死后，他会发现白羽瞳没死，转而去找白羽瞳。

 

沈蜜线：第一次被催眠是她与白羽瞳一起发现地上的石头，13点组成的三角。展耀在树上刻下同样的图形，沈蜜此时的指令是“完成三这个数字。”如果树林中吴博杀沈蜜失败，收到催眠的沈蜜会考虑自杀完成树林中的“三”，或者去找白羽瞳和展耀完成外面的“三。”如果沈蜜求生意志够强不愿完成树林里的“三”就会选择后者，走过去的路上意识到所有事情的不对劲，猜出了展耀在背后捣的鬼，但又必须达成与瞳耀两人的汇合完成数字“三”，于是喊白羽瞳的名字想进行最后的求救，到了之后会站到展耀在营地圈出的三角形里自杀。

瞳耀线：展耀第一次在看石头的地方催眠了白羽瞳，下了一些指令（比如让白羽瞳拿第一血之类的），结果白羽瞳反而不见了一天一夜，出现之后又说不能进森林，看起来很像是被催眠，展耀以为自己催眠是成功了但是催眠过程中出现差错使得白羽瞳应该服从的指示出现误差做出另外的行为。  
实际上白羽瞳没被操作，装的。白羽瞳在暗处用望眼镜观察展耀他们，目睹唐檬被杀，听吴博说唐檬与白羽瞳奸夫淫妇（白羽瞳：汗。）不进树林以免被套进展耀的其他计划。  
即便出现差错但毕竟（以为）对白羽瞳催眠成功的展耀回来试图对白羽瞳进行第二次催眠之后被捅了，等他醒来白羽瞳估计已经把他搬离营地，到时展耀想自保只能顺合白羽瞳一起，与他成为共犯相互搭应。


End file.
